Never Say Sorry
by Raven-loves-Sanji
Summary: I don't apologize to people, and I don't expect an apology in return. I never say sorry. Oneshot.


My parents barely leave the lab and my sister barely comes out of her room. I never see them anymore. I feel like an orphan.

And I'm ok with that.

I like being alone. I like depending on myself. When I depend on others, things always turn out horribly wrong. I suppose that's why I get so mad when people start interfering in my ghost fighting. I prefer to do things solo.

But being so alone gives me so much free time to analyze myself. I guess that's a good thing, in a way. I know my strong and weak points. I know my personality. I know my morals.

I guess knowing my morals so well is what got me in trouble in the first place. You see, it all started the other day at school...

_FLASHBACK_

_"Everyone will recieve an upperclass man to be their 'big helper" Lance explained, "that will help them socially fit in and help with school work. This will be a great opportunity to meet knew people or possibly get closer to your older sibling!" he waved his hands in the air dramatically. "I will call you up randomly and you will pick a name out of this hat," Lance pointed to a red, white, and blue American Yankee hat, "and the name on that paper will belong to your new 'big helper'! WOOHOO!" _

_AL;DKFJA;LSDKFJASDLKFJ---A COUPLE OF NAMES LATERRRRRRRRR---ALAKSDJF;LASFKDJLAKDFJ_

_"Danny Fenton!" Lancer called out. Danny got out of his seat, went to the stage, pulled out a name out of the hat, and handed it to Lancer. "Well, this is a suprise! It seems that you've gotten your sister, Jasmine Fenton!"_

_END FLAHSBACK_

You may think that having your own big sister would be a relief, right? It would save you from embarassing yourself socially and prevent asking this random upperclass man for help with homework. That would be great if I wasn't already wishing I had another 'big helper'. I knew this nice upperclassman who was the president of the audio club. He ran the school broadcasting show that aired in homeroom each week. He had helped me through a couple of tough times in the past and he doesn't treat me like the school geek (besides, that's Tucker...)

I really wanted him as my 'big helper.' It would have been much easier to deal with then Jazz constanly breathing down my neck at school. She barely did it at school, and I rather that it stayed like that.

I tried to ignore her, even though we were supposed to stay with our 'big hleper' thoughout the ceremony. I started to hang out with the upperclass man I liked. He accepted me into his group and claimed that he 'adopted' me. I laughed at that and spent the rest of day following him around like the the cliche, clingy, little brother you would always read in books and see in movies.

I had a great time that day, but unfortunately, all great days must come to an end. And for me, some end better then others.

You see, Sam came up to me before I left school that day. She said that Jazz was mad that I was hanging around the other upperclassman. Apparently, she was really looking foward to hanging out with me. Sam said that I should apologize. If not for Jazz, then for her.

I wanted to laugh. She wanted ME to say that I was SORRY?! I don't believe in apologies. They're just a sign of pitty. If you didn't know that you made a mistake before, and apologize a day later, don't you think that that person knows that someone asked you to apologize to them? And don't forget that Jazz (should) knows, that I don't like hanging around with her. She shouldn't be suprised that I would ignore her.

And if I don't want to apologize for my own sister, what makes Sam think that I would like to apologize for her sake?

In a way, I think that's why I wanted to become a superhero instead of a supervillian. I knew that, as a hero, people would never ask me to say sorry for my deeds. They would shower me with thanks instead. If I was a villian, everything would be opposite.

I don't apologize to people, and I don't expect an apology in return.

I never say sorry.


End file.
